Cameras typically include a limited field of view. In many situations, it is desirable to change the physical positioning of the camera so as to extend and/or change the field of view. Electromechanical camera motion control systems are used to physically adjust the positioning of the camera at least for this purpose.
An electromechanical camera motion control system will often incorporate a multichannel controller. For example, a multichannel controller can be used to control a pan-and-tilt camera motion control mechanism. In this case, one channel of the multichannel controller is used to control a pan motion of the mechanism based on user input, and another channel is used to control tilt motion also based on user input. In the case of a pan-tilt-and-roll camera motion control mechanism, a third channel is added to enable user control of roll motion.
Many known camera motion control systems provide a multichannel control scheme wherein the user selects desired camera motion by manipulating physical joysticks, sliders, knobs, or some other mechanical input device. These mechanical inputs are translated into electronic motion control signals that are directed through the various channels, thereby effectuating corresponding changes to the physical positioning of the camera motion control mechanism and therefore changes to the physical positioning of the camera itself. Unfortunately, the provided mechanical user input mechanisms are typically not very flexible in terms of providing the user with selectively configurable motion control options.